Le Serment
by Yzanmyo
Summary: "Je te jure de ne jamais rien te promettre d'autre que tout ce qui vient d'être dit." Utakata savait, avant même de prêter serment, dans quoi il s'engageait et il était prêt !


Titre : Le Serment

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : ItachixUtakata

Rating : M/Yaoi/UA/SM

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété pleine et entière de M. Kishimoto.

Note de l'auteur : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Jurer.

Résumé : "Je te jure de ne jamais rien te promettre d'autre que tout ce qui vient d'être dit." Utakata savait, avant même de prêter serment, dans quoi il s'engageait et il était prêt !

* * *

\- **Le Serment** -

Les chants grégoriens résonnaient sous les voûtes, les grosses pierres apparentes enluminées par les flammes des nombreuses bougies se consumant. Le moment était solennel et l'assemblée silencieuse. Nu et agenouillé sur le sol froid et dur, Utakata frissonna. Il était le centre de l'attention. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et sur l'homme debout à ses côtés. La voix de son partenaire s'éleva, profonde et suave… Bien malgré lui, le corps d'Utakata y réagit, le désir et l'envie s'emparant peu à peu de lui tout entier.

\- Les yeux baissés en ma présence, tu conserveras. Un soumis doit s'efforcer de ne jamais croiser le regard de son Maître, celui-ci étant indigne de poser le regard sur lui. Les exceptions autorisées par le Maître devront être perçues par le soumis comme une récompense dont il n'est pas digne. Il s'imposera donc de conserver les yeux à terre sitôt le Maître en sa présence. Cette disposition aura pour effet de lui rappeler, si besoin en était, son statut intrinsèque de soumis.

Les yeux rivés sur le dallage, la tête penchée vers le sol, Utakata mordilla ses lèvres, se félicitant de la semi-pénombre qui régnait. Son sexe pointait de plus en plus fort vers le plafond, rien ne soustrayant son corps aux regards si ce n'était les ombres dansantes et la faible luminosité des bougies. Des milliers de papillons nichaient dans son ventre, traduisant l'émotion du jeune homme, son excitation ne faisant que grandir encore.

\- Jamais mes décisions tu ne contesteras. Le soumis ayant toute confiance en son Maître s'en remet donc intégralement à lui et en son jugement. Ce que le Maître fait ou dit est vérité universelle. Dans le cas d'incompréhension d'une intention du Maître, le soumis acceptera sans rechigner ni tergiverser de se prêter aux exigences du Maître. Puisque le soumis a confiance en son Maître, ce qu'il entreprend ne peut l'être que pour le bien du soumis et son plaisir à lui, le Maître.

Prononçant lentement chaque mot, insufflant dans chaque syllabe toute la force de loi que ce serment représentait pour son partenaire, Itachi prenait son temps. Ce n'était pas un engagement à prendre à la légère et même si celui qui était agenouillé à ses pieds avait mainte fois prouvé sa volonté de lui appartenir tout entier, ce soir il pouvait encore changer d'avis et renoncer. Ce choix d'existence et cette pratique de la sexualité étaient loin d'être anodins et sans conséquences.

\- Jamais les jambes tu ne croiseras, reprit Itachi. De façon à être ouvert en permanence, le soumis s'interdira de se tenir les genoux serrés et à plus forte raison, les jambes croisées, expliqua-t-il. Dans le même esprit, le soumis tiendra son sexe, son anus et ses aisselles, exempts de toute pilosité incongrue, sauf si le Maître apprécie une toison à l'un ou l'autre de ces endroits. De même le port de sous-vêtements sera proscrit sauf si le Maître en exprime le désir. Il pourra à loisir en autoriser le port ou ne pas le permettre selon son désir.

Maintenant autant que possible son attitude recueillie et attentive aux pieds de son possesseur, Utakata vibrait intérieurement à chaque mot. Dans son esprit de plus en plus fiévreux se précipitaient certains souvenirs que cette règle avait spontanément fait resurgir. Lui, nu, allongé sur le siège passager de la voiture qui roulait à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute, ses mains émoustillant son corps, fidèles aux ordres de son Maître qui gardait les yeux rivés sur la route.

Heureusement, les vitres du bolide sportif n'étaient pas grandes et le toit n'était ni ouvrant ni décapotable. Le siège passager couché au maximum, il fallait vraiment de bons yeux aux automobilistes et aux camionneurs qu'ils croisaient pour voir Utakata. Cependant, l'expérience de se masturber ainsi au grand jour, presque en public, tiraillé par la crainte d'être vu avait procuré au soumis en devenir l'un de ses orgasmes les plus mémorables.

\- Une attitude humble et respectueuse tu conserveras. Pour bien manifester sa soumission, l'esclave adoptera constamment un ton et un comportement respectueux pour s'adresser au Maître. Ainsi les paroles seront judicieusement choisies, ne seront jamais agressives, et encore moins ne manifesteront à aucun moment un quelconque énervement ou signe d'impatience. Il est évident que le mode impératif pour s'adresser au Maître est proscrit. Dans le même esprit, le port de bijoux se fera de manière non ostentatoire. Le soumis s'efforcera de se positionner en permanence en retrait de son Maître. Il observera aussi d'être toujours à un niveau inférieur à lui, sur le plan physique. Ainsi lorsque le Maître est assis, le soumis s'assoira à ses pieds, et ainsi de suite.

En bon Maître expérimenté, Itachi connaissait par cœur le serment qu'il était en train d'édicter. Beaucoup de ceux et celles qui s'étaient retrouvés à ses pieds, dans cette même situation, avaient finalement renoncé à ce serment et à cette vie. D'autres avaient évolués sous sa coupe puis l'avaient quitté, poursuivant leur route dans le monde SM avec d'autres. Même si Itachi était un Maître accompli, il ne put s'empêcher de parier en son fort intérieur sur la durée de sa relation avec le soumis agenouillé ce soir à ses pieds.

Malgré ce serment, Utakata conservait son libre arbitre. Toutes ces contraintes étaient contrebalancées par deux droits fondamentaux et inaliénables que tout dominant ou dominatrice se devait d'honorer. Celui de choisir son Maître, après avoir acquis l'intime conviction que celui-ci serait capable d'assumer ce rôle difficile mais ô combien valorisant pour celui ou celle qu'il avait choisi comme pour lui. Et celui de le ou la quitter, si celui-ci ou celle-ci ne répondait plus à ses attentes, ou n'assumait pas complètement les responsabilités liées à sa charge...

Utakata l'avait choisi, forçant l'admiration du Maître par son obstination, ne reculant devant rien pour le satisfaire malgré certaines de ses réticences qu'il avait su dépasser. En le prenant à l'essai, Itachi ne pensait pas que cette oie blanche tiendrait bon et se coulerait peu à peu dans le moule si difficile et exigeant de soumis, et pas n'importe quel soumis, le sien… à lui, ce Maître particulièrement dur et intransigeant.

\- A chaque infraction, punition tu accepteras et mériteras. Bien évidemment, le Maître conservera un œil critique et attentif aux faits et gestes de son soumis. Il peut arriver qu'une faute ou erreur de comportement liée à son statut soit commise par le soumis. Mais le Maître peut aussi volontairement laisser croire à son soumis que la faute n'a pas été relevée, afin de vérifier l'intégrité du respect de cette règle. Le soumis devra donc dans les plus bref délais, informer son Maître de toute inconduite dont il aurait pu se rendre coupable, et en réclamer la juste punition.

Frissonnant de tout son être à ce dictât, Utakata s'humecta fébrilement les lèvres, l'effervescence érotique habitant son corps augmentant encore. Il avait un peu trop pris goût aux punitions, se découvrant friand de ces sensations piquantes… Les marques, l'échauffement de sa peau, les endorphines qui se déversaient dans ses veines. Il n'aimait pas les douleurs ou souffrances trop intenses, mais il ne pouvait plus nier que quelques coups de cravaches ou une bonne fessée l'émoustillaient au plus haut point et le transcendaient.

\- Ton temps libre à mon plaisir et mon bien être tu consacreras. L'esclave devra consacrer l'essentiel de son temps à se dévouer comme il se doit à son Maître. Il s'inquiétera en permanence du bien être de son Élu, s'attachant à servir celui-ci comme son statut de soumis l'y oblige. Ainsi, à table par exemple, il devra veiller à ce que le Maître ait toujours son verre plein. Il le servira des meilleurs morceaux, ne conservant pour lui que les restes que celui-ci consent à lui laisser. Si l'envie lui en prend, le Maître fera prendre sa pitance à son esclave, dans une gamelle, à genoux à ses pieds, le plaisir d'un soumis étant d'être avili, rabaissé au rang d'animal de compagnie que le Maître peut indifféremment caresser ou repousser d'un coup de pied.

Immobile dans sa posture aux pieds de celui qu'il avait choisi, Utakata médita un instant sur les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Itachi serait il capable de le repousser d'un coup de pieds ? De le faire manger dans une écuelle comme un chien ou bien pire encore ? Il l'avait déjà enfermé dans une cage ou fait dormir dans un panier au pied de son lit, et c'était vrai qu'Utakata aimait être avili et rabaissé mais pas par n'importe qui ni dans n'importe quelles circonstances… Itachi savait si bien souffler le chaud et le froid et le rendre fou… Fou de désir, fou d'envie… assoiffé de sexe, assoiffé de lui plaire… Mais il avait confiance, jamais Itachi n'irait au-delà des limites dont ils avaient déjà longuement discuté. Faire semblant de ronger un os ou être traité en permanence comme un animal de compagnie à quatre pattes n'était pas du tout le délire d'Utakata ni ce qui le faisait bander...

\- Irréprochable et paré toujours tu seras. L'esclave veillera à être en permanence désirable pour son Maître. De ce fait, il s'abstiendra de se présenter à Lui en tenue négligée, mais au contraire s'efforcera de paraître toujours sous son meilleur jour. Dans le cas où les obligations familiales s'opposent à ce précepte, l'esclave s'en excusera immédiatement auprès du Maître, et fera en sorte de remédier très rapidement à cette situation inacceptable.

Un instant mémorable vint flotter dans l'esprit d'Itachi alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Une fois… Une seule… Utakata lui avait fait l'affront de se présenter à lui mal rasé, les vêtements tâchés et embaumant la sueur à plein nez. Itachi n'avait eu cure de ses excuses, de ses histoires de panne de voiture, de manque d'eau chaude et de temps… La ceinture de chasteté qu'il lui avait imposé, l'abstinence de sexe et d'attouchements pendant deux longues semaines avaient fait comprendre son impair à son partenaire qui n'avait plus jamais commis pareille faute.

Itachi avait presque regretté qu'Utakata soit un élève si appliqué. Le voir se tortiller à ses pieds rongé par le désir de sentir les mains de son Maître sur lui, son envie de sexe et de débauche lui tordant le ventre, avait été particulièrement délectable. Utakata était absolument incapable de maîtriser les pulsions qui l'habitaient et Itachi savourait ce travers. Le jeune homme ne savait absolument pas masquer ses émois ou les troubles qui l'animaient, son corps exprimant parfaitement ce qu'il ne disait pas.

\- Par mensonge ou omission, la vérité tu ne travestiras. Il est hors de question de tolérer tout manquement à cette règle. En aucun cas, le soumis ne devra dissimuler, ou travestir la pure vérité à son Maître. Quelque soit la gravité des faits, ou paroles incriminées, il devra en informer immédiatement son Maître qui jugera en toute équité du bien-fondé et de la dureté de la punition méritée.

Le ton beaucoup plus dur d'Itachi fit comprendre à Utakata qu'il avait tout intérêt à respecter cette règle à la lettre. Celui-ci serait bien capable de mettre tout bonnement fin à leur relation si Utakata la transgressait. Lui mentir ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée, par contre il avait déjà goûté à la colère de son partenaire quand il oubliait de lui parler de quelque chose. Cela ne concernait pourtant en rien Itachi car c'était sa vie à lui, la sienne… où en tout cas c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Utakata n'avait pas compris au début que le statut de soumis le privait de toute intimité. Son Maître exigeait de tout savoir de lui, absolument tout… Les mails journaliers racontant tout son quotidien et l'intégralité des pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit durant la journée, Utakata avait eu du mal à s'y faire, ayant l'impression de rendre des comptes à un père et non de construire une relation particulière avec son amant. Il avait payé cher certaines de ses omissions, apprenant à ses dépends tout ce qu'une relation SM incluait dans le registre des châtiments.

Aujourd'hui, il avait compris et il l'avait accepté… Être avec Itachi, c'était être mis à nu en permanence… Au propre mais surtout au figuré… Itachi connaissait tout de lui, même ses pensées les plus intimes. Il n'avait aucun secret pour lui et avait appris à se livrer tout entier. Les mails qu'il envoyait chaque soir étaient devenus de plus en plus longs et très détaillés jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une habitude, comme une seconde nature… Pendant que d'autres écrivaient dans un journal intime, lui confiait tout, absolument tout à son Maître.

Itachi ne répondait jamais mais Utakata savait qu'il était méticuleusement lu et ses écrits disséqués et étudiés à la loupe. D'une séance à l'autre, Itachi mettait parfois sur le tapis des sujets dont ils devaient discuter, en lien avec ce qu'Utakata avait écrit. Cela faisait partie de cette relation unique en son genre. La confiance entre eux s'était aussi construite à travers ces échanges. Utakata avait compris qu'Itachi avait à cœur son bien être, bien plus que n'importe lequel de ses ex partenaires. Il le soutenait véritablement, Utakata ayant parfois l'impression de se confier et de discuter avec un meilleur ami plus qu'avec un amant. Mais Itachi ne le laissait jamais trop s'égarer dans ce ressenti et restait indiscutablement son Maître.

\- Toutes tes tenus imposées avec fierté tu porteras. Le jeu de Domination/Soumission ne se cantonne pas aux seules soirées organisées. Si le soumis est sincère, il vivra sa soumission à chaque instant. Il portera sur lui les marques de son appartenance et de sa condition. Le collier, symbole de son statut, pourra être visible de tous. Il peut être suffisamment décoratif tout en étant relativement explicite ou bien laisser planer le doute. Tout comme le Maître pourra demander à son soumis, pour son plus grand plaisir, de sortir court vêtu ou d'arborer des tenues provocantes afin d'offrir le spectacle de son corps à des inconnus, dans les lieux et circonstances qui plairont au Maître. Il restera en permanence l'organisateur et bien sûr, le garant de la sécurité de son soumis, dans ces jeux d'exhibition.

Se retenant à grand peine de porter la main à sa nuque, Utakata se sentit plus nu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce soir, il ne portait pas son collier ni la moindre chaînette autour de son cou. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation et de son apprentissage, il était agenouillé aux pieds de son Maître sans le moindre signe de son appartenance… Il était en sa présence et pourtant rien ne témoignait de leur lien si puissant. Il ne restait plus ce soir que sa position de soumis… Et si Itachi décidait à la fin du serment que son engagement n'était pas sincère, qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Une pointe d'inquiétude tarauda Utakata mais il la fit rapidement taire.

Le petit restaurant italien dans une ville inconnue lui revint alors en mémoire. Un simple dîner en tête à tête n'avait jamais été si intense… Son Maître avait su lui faire vite oublier sa gêne et sa honte parce que le collier de cuir autour de son cou se voyait, parce que le t shirt moulant qu'il portait sous sa veste largement ouverte laissait facilement discerner les pinces sur ses tétons et la chaîne qui les reliait. Sans son Maître, il n'aurait jamais osé glisser sous la table et disparaître sous la nappe… La fellation qu'il lui avait prodigué l'avait presque conduit lui-même jusqu'à l'orgasme, son amant jouant avec la télécommande du sex-toy niché en lui. Ce fut le plus érotique et le plus débauché des dîners, et Utakata avait adoré et se ferait un plaisir de recommencer.

\- Avec quiconque dans nos jeux, le même comportement tu adopteras. Le Maître peut prêter ou louer et à l'extrême, vendre ou donner son soumis à qui bon lui semble. Dans ce cas, ce que fait ou dit le nouveau bénéficiaire a, aux yeux de l'esclave, exactement la même valeur que si ces gestes et paroles émanaient du Maître. Le soumis devra donc exécuter avec le même entrain et la même ferveur, les demandes du nouveau Maître ou de la nouvelle Maîtresse.

Cela faisait partie du serment que son partenaire devait prêter et accepter en son entier, mais Itachi plus que nul autre était un Maître possessif. Beaucoup de ses pairs étaient différents de lui, prêtant, échangeant, vendant ou donnant ceux ou celles qui s'étaient offerts à eux, n'ayant aucun scrupule puisque cela servait leur plaisir. Certains soumis et soumises eux-mêmes affichaient ce même désir… Itachi quant à lui gardait toujours jalousement à ses côtés ce qui lui appartenait.

Voir d'autres que lui toucher à sa possession et l'utiliser l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de telles pratiques et mettait fin à sa relation dès que son ou sa partenaire du moment exprimait inconsciemment ou non ce besoin. Il lui arrivait pourtant d'avoir chez lui des soumis ou soumises qui lui étaient confiés pour diverses raisons et qu'il tenait sous sa coupe comme s'il était leur Maître légitime, le temps de leur séjour chez lui. Cependant, il faisait une différence : il ne couchait jamais avec ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il se contentait de les dominer, parfois sous les yeux de son ou sa partenaire. Ce n'était pas la même chose. Voir son esclave rongé par la jalousie, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir...

\- De ton corps, jamais aucun accès tu ne me refuseras. Puisqu'un soumis est ravalé au rang d'objet sexuel, le Maître peut se servir de lui à sa guise, quand bon lui semble. Le soumis dormira donc nu. Ce qui facilite l'intromission du Maître pendant la nuit, si l'envie lui en prend. Il sera de temps à autre attaché dans une position inconfortable, mais laissant ses différents orifices à portée de son Maître. L'introduction de divers objets peut être envisagée, pour le plaisir du Maître de savoir son esclave ainsi possédé en permanence. En revanche, il est expressément accepté par le soumis qu'aucun plaisir sexuel, que se soit par la masturbation, par une ou un autre partenaire, n'est acceptable sans le consentement et même plus, sans qu'il ne soit de l'initiative du Maître. L'esclave maintiendra son orifice anal lubrifié par un produit adéquat, de façon à ce que celui-ci soit pénétrable à chaque instant sans effort pour le Maître. Celui-ci pourra ainsi disposer indifféremment de la bouche ou de l'anus de son soumis quand bon lui semblera.

Vite, vite, vite… qu'on en finisse… Utakata connaissait déjà tout cela. Il n'était plus une oie blanche, un novice qui ne connaissait rien de ce monde, de ces codes et de ces pratiques. Chaque jour, ce même désir le tenaillait du matin au soir. Que son intimité serve de fourreau à la queue de son Maître était le plaisir ultime auquel il aspirait sans cesse. Alors il avait tout intérêt à être toujours prêt à cette éventualité qui pourrait se présenter n'importe quand dès qu'il était avec Itachi. Son Maître était totalement imprévisible et tout pouvait arriver, c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme. Utakata avait hâte que tout cela se termine pour qu'ils puissent retourner à leur quotidien fait de jeux, de défis et de sensuels châtiments. Sa décision, il l'avait prise depuis longtemps et il ne ferait pas machine arrière. Itachi, il l'avait définitivement dans la peau et ferait n'importe quoi pour être avec lui.

\- De tes punitions, toujours tu me remercieras. Le Maître disposera intégralement de son soumis. Il pourra tout à loisir s'amuser avec son corps aussi bien qu'avec son esprit. Ainsi, s'il lui prend l'envie de faire subir un châtiment corporel au soumis, il n'aura pas à s'en justifier. A plus forte raison, si le soumis a failli à l'une des obligations afférentes à son statut. Le soumis s'obligera à remercier le Maître de l'attention qu'il a bien voulu lui porter lors de cette punition. De même, le Maître pourra à discrétion le faire dormir dans un lieu de rétention, dans des conditions minimales de confort. Ce dont le soumis le remerciera également.

Utakata souffla intérieurement. Enfin… Enfin, ils y étaient. Ce moment qu'il souhaitait plus que tout. Il serait enfin un soumis à part entière. Ce soir, il entrait pour de bon dans la cour du BDSM. Il serait officiellement reconnu comme un esclave, mais il serait surtout Son esclave. Tout comme lui deviendrait définitivement son Maître... Rien n'était immuable et les choses comme les sentiments pouvaient bien sûr changer. Mais Utakata n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui.

Ce règlement pouvait impressionner et même faire peur par tout ce qu'il permettait au Maître et imposait au soumis. Mais Utakata n'était pas le moins du monde effrayé, bien au contraire… il avait hâte… Il avait hâte d'être à nouveau la chose de l'homme debout à ses côtés. La cérémonie touchait bientôt à sa fin. Il sentirait bientôt le cuir contre sa peau, le poids du collier autour de son cou, et ce devant toute la communauté SM dont il ferait à présent officiellement partie.

Se penchant légèrement vers son soumis, Itachi lui souffla :

\- Je te jure de ne jamais rien te promettre d'autre que tout ce qui vient d'être dit. N'attends pas de moi autre chose que cela.

\- Je le sais… et je l'ai accepté. murmura Utakata. Je jure de respecter tous les commandements du soumis qui viennent de m'être énoncés. Je m'y conformerais et les suivrais car c'est ce que je suis, reprit-il plus fort.

\- Te montreras-tu digne de ce collier, symbole de ta condition et de ton appartenance ? tonna Itachi de sa voix la plus grave et la plus solennelle.

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Tu m'as choisis, moi, pour te guider dans cette voie. Regrettes tu ton choix ?

\- Non, Maître. Vous êtes celui que je veux servir, encore aujourd'hui. Je vous offre mon âme, mon cœur, mon esprit et mon corps et je jure que chaque seconde de mon existence ne sera dédiée qu'à vous, vous et seulement vous. Mon seul et unique désir est de continuer à vous servir.

Le cuir glissa lentement autour du cou d'Utakata, pour son plus grand soulagement.

\- J'accepte ton offrande et ce collier sera à jamais le symbole de ton appartenance et de ton statut. Dès à présent, tu es mon soumis et tu le restera tant que tu portera cet objet.

Le cadenas cliqueta quand il fut refermé sur la large boucle et la clé disparut dans la poche d'Itachi.

\- Merci, Maître. Je m'efforcerais d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes, murmura Utakata.

\- Je sais… lui répondit Itachi, un demi-sourire léger flottant au coin de ses lèvres fines.

Il ne doutait pas qu'Utakata s'emploierait à le satisfaire, pour leur plus grand plaisir commun.

FIN.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur : Oui, bon… J'ai un peu triché, ça a duré un peu plus qu'une heure parce que je me suis laissée entraîner par mon idée. Moi et mon esprit tordu, nous avons encore frappé… J'espère que ça vous a plu, euh, un tout petit peu ? Même rien qu'un chouilla ?

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, ce texte est librement inspiré des Dix Commandements de la Soumise que l'on peut lire un peu partout sur internet. Voilà ! Tout est dit.

Au plaisir de vous lire,

Yzan.


End file.
